1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, a portable device, and a system for detecting physiological phenotype of crops, in particular, to a method, a portable device, and a system for detecting physiological phenotype of crops according to the color appearance of crops.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the color appearance of crops is related to the decision of fertilizing or maturing. Therefore, farmers use a leaf color chart or colorimetric card to decide the color appearance of crops for understanding the physiological phenotype of crops (e.g., the growth of crops), so as to guide farm work. For example, farmers use the leaf color chart to determine the color of rice leaf for inferring the nitrogen application rate. For another example, farmers use the colorimetric card to determine the color appearance of fruits for inferring the maturity degree of the fruits.
However, determining the appearance color of crops by the leaf color chart or the colorimetric card needs to rely on human decision and separate records, so that determining the result it is easy to generate errors and the record is usually not complete. In addition, farmers usually determine the color appearance of crops under the open environment (e.g., outdoor environment). The environmental light is usually different, it may seriously influence the result of the color appearance of crops determined from farmers, to generate higher error and to misjudge physiology information of crops. Therefore, a method, a portable device, and a system for automatically detecting appearance color of crops provided may reduce the misjudgment of the determine result substantially.